A New Family
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: Everyone learns that Mai sees them as her family, how will they react?


Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

(Set after the final TV episode 'the cursed house pt 4')

~Mai POV~

I won the battle with Masako about making Naru's tea, I say won more like Naru snapped at us both and told me to get on with it. I watched as Masako walked over to Naru and try to give him a hug; boy if looks to kill, Masako would be long gone.

I ran down the corridor to the kitchen unit the head nurse said I could use to make tea. I brought Naru's favourite tea for extra special occasions. I thought with him waking up and being released soon that was special enough. I put some water on to boil and waited.

"Mai" I looked around. I swore I heard a voice calling me, must be my imagination.

"Mai" there it was again! Ah the kettle is boiling thank goodness, can't have Naru King of Narcissism going without his tea can we? I made a cup for him and walked back to his room. I could swear I could feel someone watching me.

"Here you go Naru" I handed him a cup and a flask filled with tea and smiled. He grunted and continued to read his file. There was that feeling again.

"I'm going for a short walk" I announced "I'll be five minutes" and with that I left the room. After that I remember nothing.

~Naru's POV~

This tea, it's one of my personal favourites. I know Mai serves this on very special occasions but why now? Must be her way of apologising for yelling at me in that cave when I destroyed that god.

"I'm going for a short walk, I'll be five minutes" I watched Mai as she left the room.

"Yasu follow her." I ordered "we don't need her getting lost now do we?" everyone looked at me for a moment before laughing.

"Com'on Naru it's a hospital with signs all over the place and nurses around every corner how can she get lost?" Takigawa asked.

"Non the less I rather someone went with her to make sure she doesn't get lost"

Yasu left to follow after Mai, the others began talking amongst themselves. I noticed the look Lin was giving me. I know he is going to have a word with me about what happened in that gave. Yasu ran back in two minutes later.

"I can't find her anywhere" he gasped. "I asked around the nurses, one said she walked into the kitchen a second ago but when I went in, she wasn't there." Everyone went quiet.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes sir, I ran around the entire floor and couldn't find her"

Before I could give out instructions the room went cold. Two spirits came forward through the wall.

"Good afternoon, I am Amy Taniyama and this is my husband Michi Taniyama, we are Mai's parents" they announced bowing.

~General POV~

"Were is she?" Ayako yelled. Amy looked at the miko and smiled.

"She's safe she's with her brother at the moment" she said sweetly. The smile she gave reminded Naru of Madoka.

"She never said anything about a brother" John said confused.

"She didn't know him at all so I'm not surprised" Amy replied. "He died while he was at school a few months after Mai was born, he was 16"

"Why are you here?" Naru asked impatiently.

"We came to see the people our Mai has seen as her new family" Michi said. Everyone went quiet. They were all thinking the same thing, 'Mai saw us as her family?' Amy and Michi saw the looke they all had and laughed.

"Yes our dear sweet Mai has seen you as a second family, the monk as a father figure, the miko as a mother, the perist and college boy as her brothers, the medium as a sister, the Chinese man as a distant uncle." Michi explained.

"What about Naru?" Masako asked.

"She's not sure yet and we don't know. If we were to guess, a cousin she has a major crush on" Takigawa's shoulder's started shaking as he held in a laugh, Yasu and Lin also seemed to be struggling as well.

"Enough chit chat" Naru calmly said. "Can we have Mai back now?"

Mai's parents nodded, the door glowed and a boy who looked like Mai stood their holding Mai in his arms. To everyone's surprise Lin walked forward and took Mai from the spirit. The boy looked at everyone

"Please take care of my sister" he said before walking to his parents. They looked at Mai one more time before fading away.

"They have moved on, they were just seeing if Mai's was happy and ok" Masako said.

Three hours later Mai woke up.

"Sorry guys did I dose off?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Yasu and John told Mai about her parents visit and what they told them. Mai squeaked with embarrassment.

"It's ok Mai we don't mind" John said holding her shoulder, the rest of the group nodded, except Naru of course.

Six years later

Mai held her son, Michi, to her chest. He was just coming to six months old and her twenty second birthday was right around the corner, all she needed now was for her husband to come back from his business trip.

Since that day at the hospital, SPR did become like a second family. Monk and Ayako officially adopted Mai a few months later and she lived with Monk in his house for a few years. He and Ayako married four years ago. Lin started to train Mai to use her powers and helped her with any school work she brought to the office and on cases. Masako and Mai fought over Naru for six months before Masako stopped, saying she rather have Mai as a friend than a rival. Yasu and John took their role as brothers seriously and both watched out for her along with monk and Lin.

Mai remembered her school prom night where both John and Yasu escorted her, one boy form her class had been drinking and had tried to take her but Yasu fought him off while John held her as she cried. Monk found out and had a word with the school and the boy's family while Ayako took Mai out for a mother daughter trip, shopping.

Then there was Naru. Seven months after the Cursed house case Naru found his brother's body. That's when Mai discovered her 'Dream Naru' was Gene. She had confessed to Naru but he rejected her, saying he was not a substitute for Gene. He and Lin went back to England, leaving only a note telling the SPR team everything, including his true identity as Oliver Davis. Monk actually fainted when he found out.

Mai had a rough few months after Naru left. Everyone tried everything they could think of to bring her out of it. But it only made matters worse. Exactly one year after Naru had left, Mai went back to the lake were they found Gene's body. She had claimed over the road block and was standing on the edge of the small cliff above it. She was tired and wanted to get rid of the pain of her shattered heart. Mai had left a note in her room telling them what she was going to do and knew they would be too late to stop her. She watched the sun set and decided it was time. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Nothing happened, she wasn't moving. She opened her eyes to look once more at the lake she wanted to fall into. She felt arms around her waist. Looking slowly around she saw Naru holding her, panting. He pulled her towards him and back onto the road. She could see everyone else running to them.

Which brings us to now, Mai still works for SPR as a senior investigator. She was studing under Lin and Modaka to be a professional ghost hunter. The front door opened and a man with short black hair and dark eyes walked in, he was dressed in a black shirt, black trousers, black shoes and a very dark blue business jacket. Mai smiled and walked up to him. He took their son from her arms and hugged his wife. She smiles and whispered

"Welcome home, Naru"


End file.
